cinemorguefandomcom-20200216-history
Jeanette Nolan
Jeanette Nolan (1911 - 1998) Film Deaths: * Macbeth (1948)' [Lady Macbeth]: Commits suicide by throwing herself off a cliff; we see her falling away into the distance from above. * The Big Heat (1953) [Bertha Duncan]: Shot several times in the chest and stomach by Gloria Grahame when Jeanette is about to telephone Alexander Scourby. * Two Rode Together (1961) [Mrs. Mary McCandless]: Killed by David Kent after she sets him free. * ''Cloak & Dagger ''(1984) [Eunice MacCready]: Killed in an explosion along with her husband: John McIntire by a hidden bomb on the plane she and John Hijacked. Television Deaths: * [[Alfred Hitchcock Presents (1955 series)|'''''Alfred Hitchcock Presents: The Young One]]'' ''(1957) [Aunt Mae]: Pushed down a flight of stairs (off-screen) by her niece (Carol Lynley); her body is shown afterwards as the police investigate. * Thriller: Parasite Mansion (1961) [Granny Herrod]: Burns to death when a lantern falls and catches her clothing on fire during a struggle with Pippa Scott and James Griffith. We see her run from the house on fire and then out of the frame. * [[Wagon Train (1957 series)|''Wagon Train: The Janet Hale Story ''(1961) ]][Janet Hale]: Dies from mortal wounds along with Robert Hyatt, Claudia Bryar, Richard H. Cutting and Wendy Winkelman by X Brands' renegade war party. Jenette lived long enough to talk to her husband (John McIntire) before she dies. * The Alfred Hitchcock Hour: Triumph (1964) [Mary Fitzgibbons]: Stabbed to death (off-screen) by Maggie Pierce after Jeanette goes into Maggie's tent with a knife; we're initially led to believe that Jeanette killed Maggie until the end of the episode, when Maggie's veil is lifted and her identity revealed. *[[The Invaders (1967 series)|''The Invaders: Nightmare'' (1967)]] [Miss Havergill]: Killed along with Robert Emhardt, when he throws the switch to destroy the alien control centre hidden inside a grain silo. We then see a distance view as Roy Thinnes and Kathleeen Widdoes watch the building disappear. (Thanks to Brian). *[[Hawaii Five-O (1968 series)|''Hawaii Five-O: One For The Money'' (1969) ]][Aunt Martha]: Stabbed to death by Paul Collins who hopes to later inherit her money. (Thanks to Brian) * [[Night Gallery (1970 series)|''Night Gallery: The Housekeeper ''(1970)]] [Miss Wattle]: After Larry Hagman mystically switches Jeanette's mind with Suzy Parker's, Larry then injects Jeanette's body with a drug or poison to simulate a heart attack. The scene cuts away as Larry approaches with the needle. (Since it's Suzy's character who dies in Jeanette's body, I'm listing this under both actresses.) * ''Night Gallery: Since Aunt Ada Came to Stay ''(1971) [Aunt Ada]: Bursts into flame and disappears into nothingness after James Farentino sets fire to a flower to counteract Jeanette's magical powers. Notable Connections *Mrs. John McIntire (widowed) *Mother of Tim McIntire and Holly McIntire Category:Actresses Category:Listed on Original Cinemorgue Category:Stage Actors Category:Voice Actors Category:American actors and actresses Category:1911 Births Category:1998 Deaths Category:Death scenes by suicide Category:Death scenes by jumping Category:Death scenes by shooting Category:Death scenes by defenestration Category:Death scenes by stabbing Category:Death scenes by poison Category:Death scenes by combustion Category:Death scenes by female killer Category:Death scenes by relative Category:Death scenes by murder Category:Stroke victims Category:Death scenes by falling Category:Actors who died in William Shakespeare Movies Category:Off-screen deaths Category:Parents Category:Widowed actors and actresses Category:Death scenes by explosion Category:Disney Stars Category:The Rescuers cast members Category:The Fox and the Hound cast members Category:Psycho Cast Members Category:People who died in a Psycho film Category:People murdered by Norman Bates Category:Death scenes shot in the chest Category:Death scenes by chest trauma Category:Death scenes by disintegration Category:Death scenes by burning